A Black Organization Story
by Naekki
Summary: Elle aura été l'association de criminels la plus difficile à vaincre, et maintenant, la plus légendaire. De sa naissance à sa gloire passée, bien des morts auront été nécessaires pour y parvenir.
1. Prologue

« _Sur terre... il y a bien des ennemis à qui tu dois faire face. »_

 _Shinichi, face à son enfant Conan, inspire pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air._

« _Il y a ceux qui commettent des délits. Ceux qui braquent. Ceux qui tuent. »_

 _Son jeune garçon, d'à peine dix ans, le considérait comme un héros._

« _Et il y a la pire espèce. Dans les ténèbres les plus sombres, la maigre noirceur de ton cœur s'éveille, et déplie ses ailes comme envoutées par leur aura maléfique pour voler dans les airs tel un corbeau. Ce sont les aujourd'hui légendaires Hommes en Noir._ _»_

* * *

 **Détective Conan**

A Black Organization Story

* * *

Cinquante ans avant le rajeunissement de Shinichi Kudo.

Débloquer des fonds nécessaires au projet. ✔

Trouver le lieu idéal pour organiser le mouvement. ✔

Commencer le recrutement. ✘

Le plutôt vieil homme s'étire.

Sur son visage fermé, un air sénile ancré sur celui-ci, il laisse étirer un très faible sourire. Commencer le recrutement était inévitable, encore fallait-il trouver des semblables qui auraient la même vision des choses.

Il se lève et remet en place sa chaise. De sa main droite, mais malgré tout ambidextre, il se sert un verre de Vermouth. Cette délicate liqueur vient lui piquer les lèvres alors qu'il se les lèche pour ne laisser aucune goutte s'échapper.

Lorsqu'il repose la coupe sur son bureau de bois doré, il remarque que son goût exquis serait profitable à son Organisation secrète. Et, après tout, pourquoi pas. Certains utilisaient des noms de codes basés sur l'alphabet grec, et méditer sur un sujet aussi anodin lui prendrait normalement un temps démesuré, qu'il ne possédait pas.

La vie était bien trop courte. S'épanouir de cette dernière n'était pas chose facile, quand celle-ci s'écoulait comme des grains de sable entre les doigts. Mais ça pouvait changer. La motivation était une énergie illimitée, du moment qu'il savait la contrôler.

Des noms d'alcool. Voilà comment il appellera ses futurs partenaires.

Ano-Kata lève son regard en direction du ciel étoilé, la lune se reflète contre la baie vitrée et illumine la ville de Tokyo plongé dans un sommeil relaxant et silencieux. L'air frais se sentait au travers de la fenêtre quand le boss pose sa main sur cette dernière. Il ferme simplement les yeux.

Puis les ouvre.

– Tout va changer, dit-il sans émotion.

Ravagé par la maladie, vieux, les cheveux entre le noir et le gris tombant de son crâne pour ne laisser ressortir qu'un homme négligé aux yeux de tous, le patron de l'Organisation est pris d'un rire aussi sadique qu'incompréhensible.

Et le tonnerre gronde comme pour rompre cette paisible tranquillité...

* * *

Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir publier une fois par semaine.

Mais vous avez devant vos yeux un projet qui me tenait à cœur. Une longue fanfiction exclusivement centrée sur l'Organisation et ses membres et entourage. J'en suis très contente.

Je tiens à remercier l'aide de Bleading, Axter, Eyto et Leina pour cette histoire. Ils relisent, m'assistent dans la rédaction de personnages et de passages, et me supportent... XD

Et bien sûr, pour cet avatar sensationnel, encore merci à Eytoune. Il est juste parfait pour cette fanfic.

O/


	2. La valeur de la vie

Je vous interdis de lire ce qui va suivre si vous n'avez pas lu le file 1008.

La révélation autour d'Anokata pourrait gâcher toute votre patience. Alors si vous le savez déjà, vous pouvez continuer. Sinon, à l'année prochaine au minimum !

* * *

 **Détective Conan**

A Black Organization Story

 **Chapitre 1 - La valeur de la vie**

* * *

Un an venait de passer.

Le vieil homme séjournait toujours dans sa grande résidence. Il avait réussi à vivre et pouvait se le permettre, dignement, gardant sa fierté loin de lui. Sur un journal couché sur son bureau de travail, au côté d'un verre de Rhum, une affaire japonaise de grande envergure fait la une des journaux.

Il est la tête pensante de cette Organisation sans nom. Une appellation. Y avait-il besoin de lui donner un blaze pour qu'elle soit respectée des membres qui la rejoindront ?

Le boss regarda à nouveau la une. Cette étonnante affaire ne cesse d'attirer sa curiosité. S'il avait besoin de scientifiques réputés, peut-être pouvait-il tenter un recrutement en face à face direct.

 _Avec une force de persuasion suffisante._

Pouvait-il s'en réjouir, finalement. Lui était au courant de bien des drames les plus sombres de la planète. Sa main passe sur son crâne, puis ses cheveux gras et gris qui tombaient sur le col de sa chemise blanche.

Dans son manoir du crépuscule, Karasuma étire un si large sourire démoniaque en voyant Rum entrer dans la pièce, que même son tout premier fidèle a du mal à s'habituer.

– Vous allez vraiment vivre dans cette vieille bâtisse ? s'exprime-t-il. Si quelqu'un que vous connaissez apprend votre fausse mort en pointant le bout de son nez.

– Allons, allons... Rum. J'ai presque 100 ans. Dis-moi... qui serait encore en vie pour me reconnaître... mh ?

Il parlait lentement, jonglant entre l'inspiration et l'expiration.

– Vous allez l'air intéressé par cette affaire, dîtes-moi. _Fear of death is worse than death Itself_. Mais je vous en dois une et si je peux vous conduire à ce savant fou, alors je le ferais.

– Tu es serviable... Rum.

Son second hausse les épaules.

Il tend sa main vers le vieil homme qu'il saisit de toute sa poigne. Muni de sa cane afin de l'aider à marcher, Renya suit d'un pas modéré et d'une sérénité à toute épreuve sa première recrue.

Cette personne ne semblait pas quelqu'un de facile à identifier. Le patron ne sait, pour ainsi dire, pas s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. À sa première présentation, sa carrure féminisée douteuse ne l'avait pas échappé, mais cette imposante carrure qui se présentait à lui aujourd'hui n'avait pas poussé dans un colis de médicaments envoyé par erreur d'un pays étranger.

Dans une voiture à la couleur noire, le grand chef s'installe à l'arrière comme conduit par un chauffeur dans sa limousine. La route jusque Tokyo ne serait normalement pas bien longue.

Accoudé à la vitre pour profiter de la vue que lui avait offerte son manoir depuis tout tant d'années, le vieil homme tousse et serre sa poitrine. Rongé par le temps qui jouait contre sa faveur, il devait faire au plus vite pour mettre à bien ses projets machiavéliques.

– Rum. Prends les chemins discrets.

Le conducteur lève un sourcil. Quelle étonnante déclaration, sans aucune inspiration et d'une voix grave oppressante.

Il évite un attroupement de moutons, guidés par un berger, et conduit à pleine vitesse et grand phare jusque la capitale Japonaise. Depuis le rétroviseur dont la fine poussière qui recouvrait le reflet venait d'être effacée du revers de sa main, Rum parvient à voir le visage fermé de son supérieur, dormant contre la portière.

– Ne mourrez pas tout de suite. Ce serait dommage de ne pas assister à l'avènement de cette Organisation, Boss.

Renya grogne faiblement, et ricane difficilement dans une toux sans fin.

– Faire semblant de pioncer pour voir mes actions, c'est aussi un test ?

– Tais-toi et conduit, gamin.

Encore une fois, sa voix ne trahit pas sa maladie.

Au petit matin, le véhicule arrive enfin à sa destination. Garé dans un parking souterrain, en dessous de la résidence dans laquelle le savant vivait, le numéro deux ouvre la portière et s'étire pour détendre les muscles qui lui font encore souffrir.

Agissant comme un gentleman, et certainement par pitié, il ouvre également celle où est assis son employeur. Renya s'extirpe alors de cette cage motorisée comme il le répétait souvent, et impose sa silhouette menaçante.

– Ma canne.

Rum lui donne son outil. Tel un enfant qui reçoit son cadeau, le Boss sourit en conséquence.

– Et maintenant ?

– Que de misères cette ville. Je déteste cet environnement. J'ai la nausée.

« On se demande pourquoi. » pense son partenaire en le suivant.

– Et pourquoi lui, au juste. Tout ce temps perdu n'a pas intérêt à me faire du tort, patron. Le temps... **c'est de l'argent.** Et l'argent nous alimente.

– Mais le temps passe, mon cher ami, répond le vieillard. Et je veux mourir sans une once de remords. Dans de nombreuses années.

Rum met ses mains dans ses poches, et sort une cigarette sans broncher.

Il l'allume par le briquet qu'il lui ait été offert par le présent chef, et s'arrête subitement quand son partenaire fait de même. Les escaliers, bien qu'épuisants, les emmènent alors à l'étage où vivait l'homme de la situation.

Anokata s'y rend le premier, et ouvre la porte sans hausser la voix, après avoir constaté qu'elle avait été mal refermée.

« C'est bien la première fois que je rencontre un type capable de ne ressentir aucun sentiment à l'égard de l'être humain. » pense-t-il en jetant sa cigarette. « Un homme qui a de la valeur. »

– Pauvre garçon, prononce Renya en poussant le corps au sol avec sa canne.

Rum découvre le massacre en écarquillant les yeux.

Du sang recouvre les murs, le plafond, et entoure le cadavre du scientifique. Sa poitrine est découpée, et le sang frais dégouline encore sur la peau de ce dernier, mort dans une souffrance indescriptible.

– J'aime cette odeur, dit le Boss. J'aime les mystères. Quel dommage pour lui, il sera mort sans avoir l'opportunité de travailler pour moi.

– Ce but de recherche d'immortalité. Voilà qui est ironique, votre seul espoir assassiné. La porte de la mort s'ouvre peu à peu à vous, Boss.

Renya tousse dans sa main. Des gouttes de sang salissent sa chemise blanche.

– Tu as tout faux... mon jeune ami. S'il est mort, alors sa vie n'avait pas de valeur aux yeux d'un autre. Nous nous en avons. C'est pour cela que je ne mourrais pas.

Les sirènes de voitures de police résonnent dans le quartier voisin.

Mais à l'arrivée de l'inspecteur, les deux hommes en noir ont déjà disparu.

* * *

C'est pas simple Anokata.

J'essaye de l'écrire comme un homme prudent et sans sentiment. La vie humaine est un jeu pour lui, un terrain d'expérience. Il se fiche éperdument du reste. Rum, c'est plus compliqué, je vais en faire un joueur qui n'a pas la chance à ses côtés.

Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. Un jour. :)

 **Merci pour vos commentaires - Neyane, Miekow, Eyto & Graphex - !**


End file.
